Circus
by CookieMonsterxx3
Summary: "Why am I here again dobe?"


**heeeey ,**

**i DONT own Naruto **

**Title: Circus **

**Word Count: ummm , a big number ? **

**Summary: You'll see **

**Genra: Romance , maybe humor ? **

**SASUKE POV**

I sat in the circus, bored waiting for the the so called

great show that everyone squicked about. beside me, my brother like friend

Naruto.

"dobe, why am i here?" i asked glaring at him.

"because, i over

heard that there was a beautiful magician here, and she is really good." he

reply, "give it a try teme, you never know. you might like it."

"yeah, MIGHT. and you perv.." i sighed looking back at the circus mistero.

The Dobe

glared at me.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL , I'm proud to persent the starting off of

this show with a full cast performance." he spoke into the mic. the crowed

cheered loudly, Naruto was cheering at the top of his lungs. i sighed and slowly

clapped. the lights suddley went out as a spot light beamed on a elephant and

its tranier, she had blonde hair. she was bearly wearing anything, it was like a

purple one peice bathing suit with sparkles and feathers. The elephant picked

her up by the trunk and put her on its head, the elephant stood up on its back

leggings and let out a loud noise, the tranier looked into the corwed as her

eyes landed in mine and narutos derection. She walked up to the trunk of the

elephant and kicked her leg up higher then her head. People cheered and claped.

The spot light flashed off and on, its colour was now purple and on a

blue-blackish haired girl with a large fox. Naruto staried in awe, the girl

blushed and started to run the fox close behind her they both jumped did a spin

and landed on the other side of the hoop. The fox's tail blew up in flames as it

started to wraps it tail around her and she jumped landing on its back, she wore

the almost the same thing as the elephant trainer but purple and white. The fox

jumped and landed beside the elephant in a cute pose with the tranier ontop,

acouple other people came out with animals that where girls to, wearing almost

the same thing as the others but different colouring. More came out with

different acts, they were dudes now. When you would think everyone was done the

light went on the mistro.

"now the girl you've all been waiting for.." he annoced hearing the roar of the crowed.

"PLEASE , put your hands together for our beautiful magician!" more people roared and whistled. Then, the lights

went dark as in the air sparkles appered it made a circle as people stared in

awe. then a girl appered you could bearly see her the girl litfed her arm up and

snaped her fingers as her hand started to glow, it was a bright blue lighting up

the whole place,

"it's chakra..." i whispered to the dobe.

"no duuh teme, try and just watch. she has good control over it." he nodded.

A white spot light went over her, her top hat was covering her eyes and she was smiling. she

lefted her hat abd threw it to the crowed, she had pink beautiful hair ans

emerald green eyes, fo once the dobe was right.. she is beautiful. I watched her

hat fly threw the crowed as a man tried to grab it, the hat dissapered. he

lifted and eye brow and looked at pinky. she was holding it, she smilied then

winked at him then walked threw the air to the other performers, she turned her

head towards the crowed and winked, her black on peice swim suit was strapless,

and had a white belt she has white cuflets on each arm and black heels. her top

hat fit her perfectly it had a white strip on it. The crowed hoallered and

cheered.

"shes good!" the dobe yelled cheering.i nodded once looking at

her eyes, the mistro had an arm around her, she put on a fake smile but you

could tell in her eyes she didnt like it. i could tell he made her smile and she

didnt like how he touched her alot, and obviously neither did any other

performers. I sighed and watched the show go on. they were pretty good and had

good chakra control. The lights went dark for a second then everyone heard a

roaring noise, the lights flashed on it was a tiger in a big cage. you could see

in the background some of the performs frowned at the caged tiger. Pinky stepped

out and walked over to the cage, she placed her hand on the cage. the tiger

walked up to her and licked her hand, she giggled. The blonde girl with long

hair and the blue-ish black haired girl walked up to the pinky and put thier

hands on her sholders and opened the cage as they walked in they shut it. people

gasped as the tiger walked up to them, he was just as tall as them. suddenly,

the blonde and blue one spun out by the sides as the tiger was looking at the

pinky playfully. The pinky smilied and slid under the tiger and was now beside

the other two. the tiger tilted his head and turned around and made a playfull

stance. the 3 girls laughed as they started to play with it. they were flipping

and sliding everywhere. When they finished the cage gates flew open and the

tiger ran out. more people gasped. The tiger ran around everywhere and got close

to the crowed the pinky whistled loudly causeing the tiger to stop dead in his

tracks.

"Mylo, come here mr.." the blonde said sweetly.

The tiger ran to her and

slide to a stop infront of them, they all giggled as the blue one whispered

something in his ear, Mylo walked into the cage and sat as the gates closed. The

show went on filled with colour and lights at the end the performers were out

and were standing in a group laughing, the mistro walked out of the back,

"we all hope you had a FANTASTIC show tonight!" the crowed roared with

happieness.

The dobe was standing cheering and clapping. He was the only one

standing, causing attention come to us by the crowed and the performers. They

all smilied as the girls in the crowed drolled just looking at me and the dobe.

I sighed while clapping. At the end they were letting the crowed come down the

the stage and get autographs the dobe dragged me down there to get autographs

aswell, (wahoo me.. -.-) The performers where standing around and talking, and

laughing. the crowed walked around to look at the animals, we were walking

around past the elephants and the monkeys and last was the friendly tiger, when

a man in a hood walked past it. it flipped, growling the man stopped and looked

at it and the tiger flipped out more growling and roaring, pinky , blondie,

blue ran to the cage droping there glasses of water. The blondie and blue

haired on pushed the man away as pinky was trying to come him down. BR"Mylo!

come down boy, he WONT hurt you. Please, calm down." she said, the other two

where talking to the man,

"sorry, he's never actted like that around anyone." blondie said frowning. the man just nodded. Pinky was now in the cage sitting

with the tiger lying down, with its head on her lapp. she was petting him. when

we got to the cage the tiger was looking at me, he stood up and walked over. he

tilted his head to me and the dobe.

"put your hands out.." the pinky said standing give us a curious face.

"suure!" naruto said happyly and stuck his hand out, so did I. The tiger licked both of out hands. Pinky smilied.

After, we countued walking Dobe forcing me to get autographs from ever single one.

(again.. wahoo me.-.-) when we were about to leave the dobe had to stop and go

to the washroom.. he refused to go while we were getting autographs. I stood

there, near the door. I was looking at the picture the pinky sighed, it was a

picture of her(no duhhh) and she was wearing the same outfit that she was

tonight. i yawned waiting for the dobe then i heard..

"no, stop! please!" i heard a scream i looked around and followed the noise to she the pinky, and the mistro.

"noo!, STOP!" she squecked pushing him away from her. he didnt back off i

picked up a rock and flicked it at him nailing in the head.

"what was-" he started. "The lady said stop.." i said throwing the rock up and catching it

over and over again. The pinky looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"look kid, might as well get out of here." he said moving closer to her. she pushed

him away and ran behide my back. she was scared she wouldnt let go of my

shirt.

"SAKURA! if you dont get back here your fired!" he yelled.

"NO, THIS IS MY CIRCIS! I HAVE NO CLUE WHY MY FATHER LET YOU BE THE MISTRO! YOU CANT

FIRE ME!" she screamed crying still.

"BECAUSE I'M YOU UNCLE NOW GET BACK HERE!" he yelled back.

"you do know, she is the boss here. she is the star perfomer it is HER circus , her father's circus. She is the hair of the owner. she can fire her." i said aloud.

her eyes widened, she stepped infront of me she mummbled somethings like 'wow, i'm dumb...stupied..idoit'.

"you fired, get out of my face." she hissed.

"YOU CA-" he started i cut him off again.(i seem to enjoy cutting this man off)

"she CAN. My father was a lawyer and had a problem like this. It's the person's hair that owns this place and can fire you." i growled.

"GET OUT." she hissed again.

Sakuras POV

I hissed wanting to punch him in the face, "LEAVE NOW!"

"Make me!" He challenged.

"FINE!" I hissed walking towards him. For the frist in a LOOONNNNGGGG time i gathered chakra in my hand and punhed him in the chin causeing him to come off the ground abit, i spun gathering chakra in my foot and kicked him in the stomic causing him to go flying. I cracked my boy whistled as he flew off. I giggled at him and grabed his shirt and pulled him down to my level.

"Thank you." I smilied kissing him on the cheek.

Sasukes POV

I watched her walk away, leaving me wanting more i smirked.

"I'll pick you up at 7?" I asked smirking more.

"It's a date, I'll be here waiting." She winked.

"Bye Sakura." I said.

"Byee..." she started,

"Sasuke.." I smilied.

"Bye Sasuke-kun. see you later." She smilied.

I watched her walk to the other performers, "I havent seen you punch and kick like that for awhile! I though you forgot how!" Her blonde friend said aloud.

"I did too." Sakura said sweating dropping.

I smirked then turned and walked back to the pot where the dobe was. After he yelled at me for thinking i ditch, (which i should have done..) we walked home.

**THE ENDD ! **

**HOPED YOU LIKEEED! **

**Sakura: WAAAHOOOO , I kicked BUT! chaaa !  
>Sasuke: Ohhhmaaan, it's getting betterr .. <strong>

**Cookie: SHUUUUUSH SASUKE, NO ONE ASKED YOU !  
>Sasuke: -.-<strong>

**R & R **


End file.
